Bandiera Rossa (Video Game)
Bandiera Rossa is a 2014 video game released for the PC, XBox 360, PS3 as well as their respected next-gen consoles. The game was developed by 4A Games and published by the 1C Company company. As the name suggests the player takes control of soldiers of communist armies during WW2. Overview Bandiera Rossa is a first person shooter set during the Second World War. The game plays homage to cult favoured Soviet war films of the 1960's and 70's as well as the neo-revisionist films based on the former. The game is divided into three campaigns. The Soviet (Red Army), Yugoslavian (Partisans) and Greek (EAM). Unlike many FPSs the game features a more in-depth portrayal of the war, featuring not only Germans but Italians, Romanians, Bulgarians as well as various collaborating forces such as the Croatian Ustashas and the Russian ROA. Besides the first half of the Soviet campaign the entire game is set in 1943. Campaigns Great Patriotic War 1942-43: Soviet Union-Battle of Stalingrad (Pvt. Aghvan Avakian) The first unlocked campaign. The player takes the role of an Armenian soldier who "answered the call" to defend his "country against the fascist invaders". The player is pitted in a fight to the death in the city of Stalingrad and the surrounding area. = Notes = *Longest campaign chronology, second missionwise. Yugoslavian Front 1943: Independent State of Croatia-Battles of Neretva and Sutjeska (Bogdan Zadar) The second campaign the player gains access to. The player plays as a Dalmatian partisan and former member of the Croatian Home Guard. The campaign focuses on the Battle of Neretva (Case White) and the Battle of Sutjeska (Case Black). = Notes = *Shortest campaign although it makes up for this with longer missions. *Entire campaign is set in rural areas except for the first mission. Greek Front 1943: Kingdom of Greece-Macedonian and Thessalonian Subfront (Eleni Stavrou) The third campaign unlocked. This campaign features both a mix of the open battles of the previous two campaigns plus stealth and covert missions. The player assumes the role of a school teacher turned freedom fighter. The campaign takes the player to the streets of Thessaloniki and the fields and hills of surrounding Macedonia. Characters Playable Characters *Aghvan Avakian: An Armenian mechanic who had moved to Russia in the early 1930's. After settling in Moscow he met his future wife Maria, the daughter of a garage owner. He is also the father of one child, Vsevolod. Throughout the campaign the he writes to his wife and son telling them of battle and asking about what's going on in Moscow. *Bogdan Zadar: A young Croat from Dubrovnik who joined the partisans after refusing to kill a Bosnian Serb woman and her child which his patrol group in the Home Guard had previously arrested, this led to the death of one squad member while another had defected alongside Bogdan. *Eleni Stavrou: A young, cheerful, beautiful and once almost carefree school teacher from Thessaloniki. Eleni now serves with the fictitious Elefthería Inkls (Freedom Eagles) underground militia which she is co-commander of. DLC DLC released has included the Deep Underground Pack. This DLC includes three added campaigns focusing on underground movements and covert based missions. The DLC also includes three new playable characters; Anatoly Romanchuk, a Ukrainian agent who has been installed into a Soviet friendly underground movement in the Crimea; Boris Abramović, a member of the Belgrade communist underground and Dieter Ackner, a member of the Köln based anti-fascist Rot Falken (Red Falcons). Greece wasn't re-added because of the covert based missions in its campaign already.